Wishing on a Dream
by artsmypassion
Summary: I've woken up in this glass box and I can't get out. God knows how long I've been in here. What do I do? Wait... I hear something... Yes! Someone will let me out! Hold on... I don't think I'll be leaving so soon...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

Make a wish. Any wish. Made it? Okay then. Do you think it will come true? If the answer was "no", then you made a typical wish. However, if the answer was "yes", you're doing more than wishing, you're dreaming, hoping.

While lying here on this bed, I wish I could leave the room. This place, for all I know. Yet, I still dream that I can run around on a beach, with the sand molding to my feet and the waves slapping my ankles. The sunset, orange with joy and adventure. Shells scattered across the land, each with a little story. Kelp and its strange yet soothing odor. I know it'll come true. It just will.

When I'll see it is a different story. How long have I been in here? Days? Months? Years? Do these people have a conscience? Are there people even here to free me? I'd like to eat something other than a "Meal Square" from once. Hmm, should I have "Jambalaya" or "Jambalaya" tonight? Oh, I know! How about "Jambalaya in a Square"! Let's try eating that for another millennium!

I might die if I don't get out of here. What should I do now? Escape I guess. I mean, what else can I do other than eat or sleep? Okay then, I'm escaping. What do I do now? The door's locked from the outside-in and the windows can't be opened. Why don't I take this useless clipboard and smash it? It doesn't do anything else!

Okay… Three… Two… One… Whoa! Okay, get off the floor, just because you're the only one who's stepped on it doesn't mean it's not dirty. Did it work?... No, why would it, because the windows have been bulletproofed for this very reason! Oy, I might as well wait for another brilliant idea.

_"Hello, and again welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center._ (Yay! They're letting me out of here!)._ We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one_ (Yeah, let's just say it's been brief…)._ Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper _(Wait, what test?)_. Before we start however, keep in mind that although fun, and learning are the primary goals of all Enrichment Center Activities, serious injuries may occur _(Hey, I didn't sign up for this!)_. For your own safety, and the safety of others, please refrain from touching… Stand back _(What? That didn't even make sense!)_. The portal will open in three… two… one…"_

What is this? What's going on here? What do I do? Alright, let's get out of this room and see what happens. Should I say something? No, just keep quiet for now. Whatever this place is it' has more adventure than that vault. Who knows? Maybe my dream will come true.

Well? Is it okay? Give me any feedback possible! All is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So apparently I'm venturing into this unknown place with an automated robot voice as my companion. Let's try to keep quiet, as I might get myself into bigger trouble than I already am. What's that orange hole in front of me? Is it burning? I shouldn't touch it. It might burn me to death.

Okay, in the hole we go… Wait, is that me? Do I look that awful? Ugh, I shouldn't have rubbed my face all over that pillow… Hold on, why can I see myself? It's like a mirror, only its not mirroring me. Ah! Why is that thing following my moves! That's it. I can't shut my trap any longer.

"_Um, I don't know if anyone's listening, but my name is Cassidy Valencia__. I didn't sign up for this."_ Please don't tell me I'm the only person in this thing!

"_Yes you did. It says right here. Cassidy Fantine Valencia__ signed up for testing _(1, Yay! Someone's responding! 2, I know for a fact I didn't sign up for this)_. Oh, I forgot your memory may have been deteriorated due to the lack of mental stimulation _(So you're saying I literally lost my mind. Whoop-di-doo…)_. I am GLaDOS, otherwise known as Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. You signed up for testing because you wanted to help the leading institute in science _(I think I would know if I signed up for something this silly)_. I will be providing advice and encouragement also the way. Please go through the portal and make your way to test chamber 00._

Oh, so this thing here is a portal? Like when you walk into one and come out the… That explains it! Have I been out that long? O well, might as well make the best of what I have. So we go around the chamber here... and into this door… Is she watching me? Why can't I see her? Safety reasons I guess. If only I could get rid of that camera… Nah, it's a waste of my time. What I need is to get out of here.

Look at this big red button! I wonder if I step on it… Yay! The door's open! That was just too easy… Whoa. How can I stay here if I need to get out? Why don't I take off these weird boots? It's not like they're adding to my style anyways.

"_Please do not remove the long fall boots you are equipped with. __Not only do they add 'style' to your overall outfit, but are a necessary tool during later tests."_

I guess our styles, and by "our styles" I mean "her style", are completely out of whack. Anyhoo, let's see what else we've got. What's that tubey-thing up there? _PLOP! _What the… Wowie, that's a big cube. I wonde-Yep, it's definitely for that. Okay, up we go… Ugh, could they not have made it a little bit lighter? Never mind that. On you go, and we're done!

"_Excellent. Please proceed into the chamberlock after completing each test._ Don't you mean elevator? Either way, I'm not going into that thing unless I find out what this 'invisible shield' is.

"_Why would you put an invisible shield here if you want me to go into there?" "I believe the object you are referring to is the incandescent particle field _(Incanda-what?)_. This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grid will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it _– _for instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube."_

Then wouldn't it vaporize me? How could it possibly know the difference? _"If it would vaporize the cube, how can it not vaporize me?" "As stated earlier, your specimen was taken for this very purpose. It has been authorized, and you are allowed pass through the grid, and the cube is not."_

Fair enough, into the grid we go… My god, that tickles! Enough of that, let's get in this elevator and onto the next chamber… Did she really say these shoes match this top?


End file.
